The Xtremists: Introductions
by Devlin Blacke
Summary: Basically this is an introduction for the characters in a series of Alternate Universe tales known as The Xtremists. It also has a very brief synopsis of the state of the country. Future installments will most likely fall under the


Fallen Angel: (Standard Universe- Archangel) Warren Worthington III had come into his fortune at an early age when his parents had both perished during a ski vacation in the Swiss Alps. He was only 14, so still unable to assume full responsibility of his father's company at the time of inheritance, it was an easy matter to be able to oust him from any control by the board members simply for having inexperience. Shortly after his loss, Warren was placed into foster care, where he was beat up routinely by the other children. His torment only became worse when large black- feathered wings erupted from his shoulders. Currently he is the Second in command of the X-tremists  
  
Current Age: 25; Known Powers: Flight due to his large wings; Weapons: Carries a scythe and two Heckler & Koch USP 45 Elite Semi-Automatic Pistols  
  
NightCrawler: (Standard Universe: Night Crawler) Kurt Wagner was abused both physically and emotionally since the day he was born. Unlike some Mutants, whose abilities would not manifest until their teen years, Kurt was born with his demonic appearance. He ran away from his homeland by the time he was 12, his appearance growing more demonic with each passing year.  
  
Current Age: 17; Known Powers: Teleportation, Blending in with Shadows; Weapons: Three swords.  
  
IceMan: Robert Drake was, much like Kurt Wagner, from an abusive home. His father blamed him for the death of his mother and would beat him constantly in a drunken haze until one day, young Robert's mutant abilities awakened with a vengeance, flash freezing his father into a solid ice sculpture, which when tipped over, shattered into dust. Robert ran and was found by Mystique, who saw great potential in him as she did in her other protégé's.  
  
Current Age: 16; Known Powers: Creation and Manipulation of Cold air and Ice. Able to form objects from Ice. Able to transform himself into a being of Ice; Weapons: Created from Ice  
  
Gambit: Remington LeBeau grew up on the streets as a member of the Thieves' Guild. When the Friends of Humanity became more than just a sect, but a full political force, as well as military and police force, Remington and his family were brought to odds with them far more often than not. Eventually though, the Friends of Humanity located the Thieves' Guild base, and wiped out everyone, except Remy. Now with no family outside of the X- tremists, Remy fights to avenge his fallen family members.  
  
Current Age: 19; Known Powers: Kinetic Charging of objects; Weapons: Throwing Knives  
  
Mystique: Mystique's history is known only to a select few. What is known is that shortly before the Friends of Humanity became a military and political force, Mystique had joined with Professor Charles Xavier to help teach young mutants. She never fully bought into Charles' dream, and his public execution only confirmed just how wrong Xavier was. She now leads The X-tremists with only one goal: Freedom.  
  
Current Age: 36; Known Powers: Shape Shifting; Weapons: Heckler & Koch USP 45 Elite Semi-Automatic Pistol, two Ruger Blackhawk .357/9mm caliber revolvers  
  
Domino: As much as is known about Mystique, even less is known about Domino. Her motives are her own.  
  
Current Age: 25; Known Powers: Probability Manipulation; Weapons: Heckler & Koch USP 45 Elite Semi-Automatic Pistol, two Ruger Blackhawk .357/9mm caliber revolvers  
  
Some History notes will need to be made here, as well as some disclaimers.  
  
I do not own any of these characters listed above. While I may introduce original characters later in the story, the bulk of our sordid cast is owned by Marvel.  
  
Also, I do realize I made some alterations in character histories. I played with everything to fit what I wanted. So before reading and reviewing this (Which I hope you all do) Remember: This is an alternate universe. I can monkey with it anyway I see fit. Just leave the preconceived notions at home and we will all get along fine.  
  
Now then, the premise behind this alternate universe lies in the War on Muties. Anti- Mutant Hysteria has been building significantly and no other group has spearheaded this movement more than The Friends of Humanity. What started out as a small organization has, over the course of 10 years, become not only a major political force, but also a strong military force as well. Sentinel construction and research is at an all time high as FoH has begun arresting and executing mutants and Mutant sympathizers in public. Among those executed have been Professor Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Piotr Rasputin, and Dr. Moira MacTaggart. The war has taken on a new turn, and Mutant Freedom is what the X-tremists are fighting for. 


End file.
